


Father-Daughter Dance

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maia Month 2018, Weddings, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia and Luke share the Father-Daughter Dance at her wedding.





	Father-Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wortschatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/gifts).



> Another Jule request! "I'd love sth soft about Maia dancing with Luke at her wedding (i don't really care to whom, but yeah a soft moment between them)"
> 
> I agonised over who Maia was marrying for ages, but ultimately decided Izzy. I imagine that if Maia ended up with Simon they would most likely not bother getting married, but if she ended up with Izzy, they probably would. Also I love Mizzy so HERE

“And now, if you’d all take your seats, it’s time for the father-daughter dance,” Magnus announced, and Maia turned from Izzy to see Luke standing behind her, his hands outstretched to her. 

Her throat closed up at the calm, happy look on his face, and she put her hand in his, letting him tug her closer. Her free hand went to his shoulder, and his went to her waist, and for once she let him lead without argument. For a moment, they just smiled at each other. The last time they’d had a chance to speak was right before Izzy walked down the aisle, and so much had happened in the few short hours since then. 

“Hope you’ve got your speech ready,” Maia told him, “I know how bad you are at improvising.” 

“I’ve had it planned more or less since the second you started dating Izzy” Luke shrugged, which made Maia laugh. He looked pleased that she’d found it funny, because he wasn’t joking. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long, one of his adoptive daughters getting married. It was strange, because Izzy was his step-daughter, which meant that now Izzy was his daughter by law as well as by heart. It was like it was all meant to be. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Maia. I mean it.” 

Maia nodded, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. “Who’d have thought, huh? Me, marrying a shadowhunter? A Consul member. Moving to Idris.” 

“If I’d told you seven years ago…”

“I’d have laughed you out the door,” Maia choked out a laugh, swiping at her eyes. “But I’ve never been so happy. I’m so…” She tipped her head back, forcing back the tears so she could get out her words. “I’ve looked for a family for so long. And I sort of had it with the pack, but this? This is what I was searching for. And I never would have found it without y-” Her voice broke, and Luke hugged her close. Her tears soaked into his shoulder, and he squeezed her tight, fighting back tears of her own. 

“I love you, kid.” He rasped.

“I love you too, Luke.” 

“I think it’s about time for the second father-daughter dance,” Magnus chimed in, foreseeing it devolving into sobbing and having the good sense to give Maia a break. 

Izzy’s hand landed gently on Maia’s waist, and Maia looked up right in time for her wife to kiss her gently on the cheek. “You good, babe?”

“Yeah,” Maia nodded, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. “It’s your turn.” She put Izzy’s hand in Luke’s and took a couple of steps backwards until Magnus caught her at the edge of the dancefloor, watching Izzy and Luke take a few slow circles around the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Maia-centric prompts all through July!


End file.
